Tiza
by althergebracht
Summary: - Somos tú y yo... - susurró nuevamente, muy bajo... para sí, tomó uno de los guises y con cuidado dibujó un pequeño corazón sobre ellos dos - ...y este es nuestro amor - Uchihacest


_hola, este es un fic viejo que por razones ya explicadas en mi perfil, lo traigo aqui_

_El Uchihacest es y siempre sera una de mis OTPs _

_Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto _

**Tiza**

* * *

- ¿Sasuke? - preguntó un agotado joven Itachi, acababa de regresar de una reunión donde los miembros del consejo de Konoha y el Tercer Hokage lo habían citado.

Asuntos... sobre ciertos asuntos...

Desde la entrada a la gran casa, propiedad de la familia Uchiha, el mayor podía apreciar la figura de su muy querido hermano menor sentado en el piso de piedra gris, dándole la espalda, concentrado particularmente en algo que realizaba.

El atardecer brindaba un efecto casi mágico a la escena, como la luz del sol era devorada por la oscuridad, como los matices rojos, naranjas y amarillos cambiaban a unos violentas, azules y negros.

Negros como los ojos de aquel a quien quería ver apenas llegase a su hogar a brindarle un poco de dicha a su lastimado corazón.

- ¿Sasuke? - mencionó nuevamente Itachi con un tono mas elevado de voz, con la esperanza de que el pequeño cayera en su presencia.

Cosa que resulto.

El menor se sobresaltó levemente, ladeó la cabeza para poder apreciar a aquel que había pronunciado su nombre.

Con esa voz.

De una forma única que le gustaba.

Sus grandes orbes de oscuridad brillaron con alegría, su pequeña boca ensancho una amplia sonrisa al corroborar que sus oídos no le mentían.

- ¡Niisan! - dijo feliz... y algo aliviado, ya que estaba en ese sitio esperando desde varias horas a que su aniki regresara.

Sasuke se sentía... particularmente ansioso y preocupado.

- ¿Que estas haciendo otouto? - caminó tranquilo y sonriendo tenuemente de esa forma tan especial y exclusivamente suya... y para él, era inevitable, si Sasuke sonreía... Itachi automáticamente lo hacia y viceversa.

El pequeño azabache se sonrojó un poco, sin saber exactamente como responder a tal cuestionamiento.

El de cabellos largos llego a su lado, se sentó en el suelo y abrió los brazos, en una clara invitación para acunarlo entre ellos.

Sasuke, sin vacilación, se hundió en el pecho de Itachi, en un confortante abrazo.

Un muy confortante abrazo...

- Mírate, estas todo empolvado otouto-baka - regaño con ternura mientras recorría el pequeño cuerpo con sus manos dando unas caricias y palmadas tratando de limpiarlo, sólo logrando que la capa de polvo blanquecino se alzase y lo ensuciara también.

- Te estaba esperando niisan... - se defendió Sasuke, ocultando su cara sonrojada en el pecho de su amado hermano mayor - ...te extrañe mucho, así qu-...

Los brazos protectores que lo rodeaban ejercieron un poco mas de presión, haciendo que callara... que sintiera el calor que tanto quería y extrañaba.

El calor que tanto querían y extrañaban.

Cerró los ojos embriagado por tan placentero contacto.

- Somos tú y yo - susurro el genio Uchiha, bajito y quedito... como un ronroneo... apoyó el mentón en la cabeza del de cabellos negros/azules sintiendo su dulce fragancia mientras, enternecido entrecerró sus orbes de negro carbón al poder apreciar aquello que su hermano había estado haciendo a su espera.

Garabatos... mil y un garabatos hechos con porciones de tiza blanca en un fondo negro decoraban el suelo.

Ilustrando momentos silenciosos que sólo ellos dos podrían interpretar y que para el resto de los demás carecían de significado.

Expresiones de cariño y amor silencioso y extremadamente apasionado.

Tan puros...

Tan ciertos...

Sasuke de tiza sonreía muy feliz tomado de la mano por Itachi de tiza, sonriendo también muy feliz.

Tan claros como sus almas son sus sentimientos.

Su intenso amor de hermanos... iba mas allá de eso... quizás rozando lo bizarro.

- "Extrañare esto" - pensó con tristeza el mayor.

Esas almas claras se tornaran oscuras en el futuro.

Estrechó con mayor fuerza al pequeño entre sus brazos, que, como si sintiese esa tristeza... lentamente fuera entrando en él, afianzó el agarre.

Quien sabe si sonreirán como sus iguales de tiza en el futuro.

- Somos tú y yo... - susurro nuevamente, muy bajo... para sí, tomó uno de los guises y con cuidado dibujó un pequeño corazón sobre ellos dos - ...y este es nuestro amor.

Más no logro terminar aquella figura...

Por que la tiza se rompió. 

* * *

_-Gracias por leer _  
_"Por cada review que dejas, Itachi y Sasuke son felices :3"_


End file.
